Hanabi
by Tina-117
Summary: Deidara está harto de ser molestado por Tobi...Sin embargo pronto se dará cuenta de que su compañero no es tan desagradable como él cree. *TobiDei* Oneshot.


**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ^^ **

**De todo lo poco que he hecho hasta ahora (sin acabar durante meses xDU), hoy vengo con un fic TobiDei. Ya, ya…Sé que a la mayoría le gusta el MadaDei pero… Hay que apechugar con lo que hay =D. De todos modos para mí el TobiDei solo lo veo como Shonen Ai…nada más allá de ello. Así que en este fic olvidemos por un momento la verdadera identidad de Tobi porque no la hay xD.  
**

**Bueno, éste es el segundo fanfic que subo aquí..Lo he retocado muchas veces y lo he releído el doble, porque sé que aún no soy buena escribiendo y quise que quedase lo mejor posible.**

**Ala, ya no os molesto más xD. Espero que os guste ^^.**

**Pareja: TobiDei.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi (boyxboy), OoC.**

**

* * *

**

**-Hanabi-**

Era una tarde cualquiera de esas en la base de esas tardes tediosas en las que no sabes qué hacer salvo tirarte en el sofá y pensar en que te aburres…

Deidara ya no conocía esas tardes. No desde que Sasori había dejado su lugar en la habitación y ahora era ocupado por Tobi.

-¡Senpai! ¡Mire,mire! ¡Tobi ha retocado una de sus esculturas!

-Ajá,un-asintió Deidara que estaba recostado en su cama, mirando un libro de "arte con arcilla".

-¿Es que no lo piensa mirar, senpai?

-Tobi…-dijo el rubio girándose hacia el de la máscara-. Si la has tocado es seguro que la has estropeado, un.

-Pero...

-¡Cállate ya, un! No quiero verla porque no quiero enfadarme de nuevo. Ya me conozco esa historia, un: primero me molestas o haces algo irritante, después me enfado contigo y por último vienes a pedirme perdón. Siempre se repite una y otra vez. Todos los días. Mañana,tarde y noche. He decidido que no voy a seguir pasando por eso más, un-concluyó Deidara volviendo a su libro.

-…¡No es justo, Tobi es un buen chico!

-Tobi es un mal chico. Ahora déjame un rato, ¿quieres? un.

-Por supuesto, senpai-dijo Tobi con un aire desanimado, saliendo de la habitación.

Efectivamente, a Deidara no le caía demasiado bien Tobi. Para él era como un niño pequeño el cual le habían asignado cuidar. Ese también era el motivo de que se atrasasen en las misiones, debido a que a veces el de la máscara naranja entorpecía un poco, por no decir bastante. Él era un artista, no una niñera. Sin embargo Tobi parecía no darse cuenta y seguía haciendo de las suyas.

* * *

Había pasado algo así como una hora desde que Tobi salía de la habitación. Por lo menos fue un pequeño intervalo de tiempo de paz y tranquilidad, sin molestias.

-Un…-dijo el artista en un suspiro de relajación.

Eso… hasta que el chirrido de la puerta interrumpió. El "niño grande" entraba esta vez con la máscara medio levantada hasta por encima de los labios, lamiendo un helado de fresa.

-"Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto,un? Ojalá que se hubiese quedado fuera más tiempo…"-pensó Deidara en otro suspiro, esta vez de resignación.

-Senpai, no vengo a pedirle perdón.

-Pues felicidades,un-dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

-Quería preguntarle otra cosa-

-¿Qué es,un,qué es?- preguntó Deidara estampándose el libro en la cara.

-¿Quiere venir a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo? –dijo Tobi con una sonrisa en sus labios, quitándose con la mano las manchas que tenía del helado alrededor de la boca.

-¿Que qué de qué, un? ¿A qué viene eso?

-A que Tobi quiere ir a verlos con Deidara-senpai.

-Eso ya me lo imagino…Pero no, no quiero. Total, es lo mismo que cuando veo mi arte explotar…

-No lo es.

-Sí lo es.

-No lo es.

-Sí, lo es.

-No lo es.

-¡Sí lo es y punto,un!

-Jo…-La sonrisa de Tobi se borró.

-…Sin comentarios, un. De todas maneras, son mañana, ¿no, un?

-¡Sí!-afirmó Tobi ilusionado, pensando qué quizá se estaría planteando ir.

-No puedo ir. Tengo que asistir a una importante exposición de arte, y llevaré mi mejor escultura, un- dijo Deidara muy orgulloso de sí.

-Pero igual da tiempo…

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero ir…no seas pesado,un.

-Vaaale…-se resistió el buen chico.

Un silencio invadió la habitación por unos minutos...

-Senpai…Lleva un rato mirándome…¿pasa algo?-preguntó Tobi rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eh? Ah,…ahora que tienes la máscara un poco levantada,se me ha venido a la mente…¿cómo eres sin ella,un?

-¿Solo quería saber eso? Podría haberlo dicho antes…

Tobi se llevo la mano a la máscara, destapando completamente su rostro. Tenía la piel clara y, para la sorpresa del rubio, los ojos con el sharingan activado. Una expresión sonriente adornaba su cara.

-Un…-instantáneamente, el artista se ruborizó.

-¿Qué pasa,Deidara-senpai? ¿Le parezco guapo?-preguntó Tobi burlonamente.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces,un!-le replicó Deidara. Pero esto solo hizo que la rojez de sus mejillas aumentase.

Hubo un momento de tensión.¿Y eso sonrojarse al verle?

-Por cierto…¿de qué es ese helado, un?-preguntó nervioso, intentando cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-De fresa, era el último.

-Pues vaya, un.

-¿Senpai quiere un poco?-preguntó inocentemente Tobi.

-Sí,claro…-dijo con ironí que me faltaba. Si pillo alguna enfermedad por chupar eso, viniendo de ti sería como mínimo un cáncer, un.

-¡Tobi no tiene nada contagioso, senpai!-refunfuñó Tobi algo molesto-.

-Si tú lo dices…En fin, un…lo probaré-dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Tobi se acercara.

-¡Síííí~!-respondió el de la máscara con una enorme sonrisa.

-No sé por qué tienes tantas ganas de que lo pruebe, un…Además esta medio derretido…-dijo Deidara extrañado, acercando su boca, obviamente, la de la cara, hacia el helado.

Lo lamió.

-¿Está bueno,senpai?-preguntó el buen chico.

-Se deja comer, un…-dijo el rubio mirando de un lado a otro, buscando algún pañuelo o algo en lo que pudiera limpiarse-Oye,un, ¿no tendrás por ahí alg-…

-Tengo algo mejor-dijo Tobi agarrando de la túnica de Deidara.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Lo que usted quiere, limpiarle-esta la sonrisa de Tobi no era inocente, más bien era maníaca.

Tobi se acercó a Deidara y empezó a quitarle el molesto helado de fresa de la comisura de los labios, lamiendo lentamente los alrededores de su boca, saboreando cada cosa que tocaba y terminando lo hecho con un beso que dejó atónito al artista.

-…

Deidara no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido, simplemente se quedó mirando a Tobi, no puedo hacer nada más que eso en ese momento. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Tobi no le ofreció el helado por ser un buen chico, sino por lo que pretendía hacer, pues?

-Qu-¡¿Qué narices has hecho, un? ¡¿Y para eso me lo ofreciste,un?-preguntó el rubio enfurecido y con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

-Solo quería saber si sus labios hacían competencia con mi helado. Y resulta que son más suaves, sen-pai-aclaró Tobi intre risillas pícaras, e intentado sonar seductor en su última palabra, cortando las sílabas.

Después de aquello, lo único que se escuchó fue el estallido de una bomba que retumbó por toda la base, dejando al buen chico por los aires.

-¡Eres peor que un dolor de muelas en las cuatro bocas, un!

-¿Senpai…?

-Te odio, no me hables, un. He dicho-finalizó Deidara saliendo por la puerta y dando un portazo.

Lo que quedaba del día concluyó sin dirigirse una palabra, cada uno por su lado haciendo lo que tuviese que hacer. Aquella tarde aburrida pasó a ser una tarde extrañamente desconcertante.

* * *

La mañana siguiente tampoco comenzó excepcionalmente bien. Ni siquiera el tiempo acompañaba: nubes con tonos grises cubrían el cielo. Si esa base era oscura, ahora lo era aún más Y no comenzó excepcionalmente bien precisamente porque el buen chico, pensando que a Deidara se le habría pasado ya el enfado, decidió gastarle una broma…lo que incrementó aún más su cabreo de niño pequeño.

Después de tres hostias bien recibidas, Tobi se dirigió derecho a desayunar. Por supuesto, como ser un buen chico también conlleva responsabilidades, la suya era procurar que nadie tocase sus galletas de chocolate. Todos los días contaba cuántas quedaban. Y si al día siguiente faltaba una…se pagaría con mano dura.

-_Me gustan las galletas~_- canturreaba felizmente el chico.

Mientras, Deidara ya iba en un pájaro de arcilla hacia la exposición anteriormente nombrada.

-"Mierda…No consigo quitarme eso de la cabeza,un…¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Tobi? No, el problema no es Tobi, soy yo, un…¿Qué me pasa a mí? No debo sentirme preocupado por algo como eso…Solo fue un beso, sí, un, un simple beso. Ahora, eh, ahora debo concentrarme en la exposición, un"-pensó el artista.

¿Pero qué iba a pensar después de haber sido besado por alguien de su mismo sexo?

Para él no era fácil pensar que de un día a otro su gusto por las mujeres podría estar en peligro para darse paso a los hombres. No lo era.

Por otra parte, Tobi no estaba precisamente enamorado de su senpai…Pero le tenía mucho cariño y "supuestamente" pasaban cosas que hacían que sintiese ganas de algo como lo ocurrido.

* * *

Un tiempo después en la base…

-Hm..hace rato que empezó a llover y no para…Y creo que senpai no se llevó paraguas. En teoría ya debería de haber vuelto...-dijo Tobi mientras miraba por la ventana sentado en el poyete. Se levantó de un salto.

-¿A dónde vas, Tobi?-Konan hacia su aparición.

-A buscar a Deidara-senpai-respondió Tobi abriendo su paraguas y tomando otro.

-Vaya…

Ya afuera del edificio, Deidara se encontraba debajo de el techo de la puerta.

-Un…Llueve bastante…fue un fallo enorme no haber traído paraguas-decía el rubio entre dientes.

…

Mientras el artista esperaba a que cesase la lluvia, se fijó en que a lo lejos había una silueta…Todos sabemos de quién era, ¿verdad?

-"¿Tobi…? ¿Ha venido a buscarme, un?" "Bueno, si lo pienso detenidamente…la mayoría de las veces es un plasta que me hierve la sangre, sin embargo siempre se está preocupando por mí, un. Igual me he pasado"

-¡Senpaiiii!- gritaba Tobi corriendo hacia é paró y comenzó a jadear-. Tome-dijo dándole el paraguas- Y…perdóneme -dijo intentando oprimir un pequeño lagrimón en el ojo, por detrás de su máscara.

-…

-¿...?

_-Muchas gracias._

Este gest fue hecho esbozando una gran sonrisa. Un agradecimiento sincero.

-¿Deidara-senpai…?

-Ya no estoy enfadado, Tobi. Puede que yo tenga parte de la culpa, un.

-Ah, oh…yo…

-Anda, un, mira, ya ha parado de llover.

-¡Sí!-rió Tobi echando una mirada general al cielo.

De repente se oyó algo parecido al sonido de un petardo, pero este era muchísimo mayor.

-¡Mire, mire, senpai! ¡Son los fuegos artificiales!

-Cierto, un…son...bonitos, supongo…un…-dijo Deidara mirando la cara de alegría de Tobi, que se acababa de quitar la máscara de nuevo-. Son muy bonitos- sonrió.

Tobi se acercó y agarró la mano de Deidara…Este no la quitó instintivamente como habría hecho otras veces…sino que se apoyó sobre Tobi mirando al colorido cielo.

-¿Senpai…?

…Después de todo no hay nada como sentir…...la calidez de un contacto humano.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llegó el fic ^^. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo; y si podéis dejar algún review…Se admiten crítiticas tanto positivas como negativas xDU.**


End file.
